Le déménagement de Deidara
by anko38
Summary: Non la je craque! Deux jours et je suis à bout! Faites quelques chose vous! Oui vous! ceux qui liront mon histoire car à l'Akatsuki ont souffre aussi! et c'est peu dire! alors par pitié écoutez moi, et jugez par vous même ! attention, OOC des perso!
1. Chapter 1

Le jour qui changea ma vie

Il faut que j'écrive, non ne me regardais pas comme ça… Par pitié c'est bien moi Itachi Uchiwa qui écris cette lettre. Testament ou moyen de garder une lueur d'espoir dans le mon de Chaos où je viens d'être plongé ! Comment vous vous demandez comment un gars comme moi peut être entrain d'écrire qu'il devient fou et qu'il nage en plein Chaos ? Et pourtant Kisame peut vous affirmez que sais possible, du moins si il accepte de sortir de sa chambre en laissant Hervé, son piranha, et Marius son cactus seuls. Vous semblez sceptique sur ce que je dis, mais c'est la strict vérité !

Ah voilà vous vous posez enfin la bonne question : **Comment en sommes nous arriver là ? **Vous savez dans l'Akatsuki on nous interdit de nous entretuer, bon d'accord y a eut une dérogation pour Kakuzu mais maintenant qu'il est mort… Mais revenons à mon problème vous permettez, merci ! Donc pour vous donnez un exemple, je n'ai pas le droit de tuer Deidara (même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque)

Pourquoi Deidara ? Ah vous êtes donc pas au courant ! On vous à garder de savoir que notre « Grand Patron » et ben… Il a décider que… comme Sasori était mort et leur planque inutilisable et ben… Deidara devait venir loger avec moi et « Face de Merou » (lui répétait pas sinon je suis mort, enfin presque…) Donc revenons à Deidara. Cela ne vous étonnes sûrement pas, mais je **Déteste** Deidara, et depuis qu'il loge chez nous c'est de pire en pire… et le plus malheureux dans tout ça c'est qu'il est chez moi (enfin nous avec l'autre Poiscaille) que depuis hier… et que je craque ! En deux jours je craque ! Au secours !

Comment ? Vous ne voyez pas le problème ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginez un seul instant ce que c'est de vivre avec lui… C'est… Ca dépasse les limites de l'imagination… Je sais je vais tout vous expliquez comme ça vous comprendrez pourquoi je m'arrache les cheveux, et commence à avoir des cernes à la Gaara, car Deidara est pire qu'un Démon !

Bien commençons par le commencement.

L'Arrivé de Deidara

Avec Kisame nous logeons dans une petite grotte aménagé dans les monts du Pays du Feu, rien de génial ou au contraire catastrophique, du moins jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'autre Gamin. (oui, je sais je suis plus jeune que lui, mais c'est pas une raison pour être aussi désagréable dès son premier jour !) Bref Deidara arriva tranquillement avec sa chouette (Hibou peut-être je sais pas et c'est pas mon problème majeur !) Bien, il arriva dans l'après-midi, quand ? M'en souvient plus.

Son arrivé fut bruyante et mouvementé. Zetsu avait été réquisitionné pour l'occasion et si on avait fait attention à son visage nous aurions pu prévoir la catastrophe qui allait s'abattre sur Kisame et Moi… Zetsu semblait fatigué et me demanda un sachet d'Aspirine, car il avait mal à la tête. Je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait et il m'a seulement bon courage avant de repartir.

« **_Bon courage_** », je crois qu'il a faut un euphémisme là ! Car le courage seul ne m'a pas suffit…

A peine notre confrère a-t-il posé le pied dans la planque que notre calvaire commença !

L'entrée donne directement sur le salon ce qui permet à la pièce d'être bien aérée et fraîche (en été c'est très agréable !). Bien revenons au salon, la pièce est modeste, une vingtaine de mètres carré, un canapé et un pouf, une télé qu'on allume jamais, une table pour manger et quatre chaises (Pourquoi quatre ? Ben c'était vendu ensemble donc on a tout pris). Les armoires et étagère sont encastré aux murs, et la plus part sont remplis pas mes bouquins (Comment vous ne saviez pas ça ! J'adore lire ! J'ai tous les ouvrage de Jiray… C'est peut-être pas à dire ça…) Bon, et dans les armoire plus fraîche (murs donnant sur le nord ) Il y a tout ce qui peut servir à Kisame, son poiscaille et sa plante, terreau, nourriture, etc… Au plafond pend une lampe tout à fait banal et près du canapé une lampe de chevet pour que je puisse lire. En gros, un salon banal !

Il semblerait que la « _banalité _» ne plaise pas à tout le monde, car Deidara resta planté sur le palier (et il aurait dû y rester j'aurai eu la paix !) donc Deidara resta sur place son œil (celui qu'on voit patate, comment pourrais-je décrire l'autres !) grand ouvert, et la mâchoire qui touchait terre (okai j'exagère, mais pas tant que ça…) les bras lui tombèrent et il lâcha ses lourdes valises, avant de se mettre à se plaindre :

« _Que c'est laid !_ »

Furent les premiers qu'il nous décrocha ! Avant de se mettre à critiquer toute la pièce, partant de la couleur des murs en passant sur le canapé, et la disposition du mobilier pour terminer avec le choix du tapis (ah c'est vrai j'ai pas parler de celui là, ben y rien à dire de particulier il est tout blanc) Puis il se décida à entrer et nous pria de le conduire à sa chambre.

Pourquoi avons-nous accepté ?! Je préfères encore une mission de rang S qui consiste à détruire un pays entier que de supporter cet homme ! Oui c'est un homme ! Pas une femme ! Mais il est aussi galère quelles ! (tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un mais je vois pas qui…)

Bref nous obéir et le conduire à sa chambre, heureusement pour nous toutes les portes étaient fermé sinon… enfin vous comprendrez plus loin.

Nous arrivâmes donc à sa chambre (la seule avec fenêtre, Kisame s'étant dévoué à changer de pièce) Et ben malgré le fait qu'il est la meilleur chambre, il a réussi à se plaindre ! Ah oui, monsieur ne dort pas avec la tête au Sud, on a donc bouger son lit. Ah ! et son bureau n'a pas assez de lumière, hop le bureau sous la fenêtre.. et … machin … et … bidule … J'ai bien cru ne jamais en finir !

Je soufflais trente-trois secondes et deux dixièmes, reprenant un peu mon souffle. Ben quoi on venait de refaire toute sa chambre, ça épuise ! Le premier qui dit que je suis une chochotte je le tue !

Revenons à notre «_ très cher_ » Deidara, qui voulut visiter la « _maison_ » dans son intégrité ! Avec Kisame nous échangions un regard l'air de dire «_ Si c'est comme ça tout le long en est pas sortis d'affaire !_ »… et ce fut comme ça tout le long !

Dans la salle de bain il se plaignit de la taille du miroir (ben il est en longueur pas en largeur, réfléchissait si Kisame voit sa tête je fais comment moi ? et inversement !) de l'état de la baignoire (il y avait trois cheveux à moi qui traînaient, pas de quoi se ramenait avec la javel et trois éponges, et la récurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle brille !) puis il décréta qu'il y faisait froid. Je vis Kisame baisser les bras et lever les yeux au ciel avec impuissance, moi trop fier tenter de rester de marbre.

Puis vint le tour des toilettes, et là « _horreur _» ! nous n'avions pas prévu de magazine à l'intérieur des W.C ! Si vous aviez vu son scandale ! A croire que la Terre allait tourner à l'envers à cause de ça ! Puis il sortit de sa cape (qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlevé) une bombe désodorisante senteur «_ bois de cèdre des plaines d'Iwa_ », il paraît que ça l'aide dans son travail et dans sa lecture de magasine !

Nous pensions avoir tout vu à ce moment là ! Mais nous n'étions pas au bout de nos surprise ! L'heure de passer à table approcher en nous nous retrouvions tous les trois avec Hervé et Marius dans la cuisine… Craignant une nouvelle crise de notre confrère, j'attrapais une balle de tennis (offerte par Kisame pour me calmer les jours de pluie quand je peux pas sortir) et commençais à effectuer les pressions répétées, qui me calmaient immédiatement. Mais à ma grande surprise, Deidara stoppa net devant le Cactus Marius et commença à crier :

« _Trop Kawaii !_ »

Il souleva le pot, le regarda sous tous les angles avant de le reposait et de se tourner vers Hervé qui faillit avoir une crise cardiaque lorsque notre nouveau colocataire pressa son visage contre le verre en s'exclamant :

« _Top mignon le Poisson Rouge_ ! »

Kisame manqua de s'évanouir à cet déclaration, moi j'observé la scène amusé surtout quand Deidara voulut caresser la « _z'entil Poisson Rouge _» Qui lui mordit sauvagement le doigt ! Je trouve tout simplement excellente mon idée, et oui c'est moi qui est offert Hervé à Kisame, un peu de compagnie ne lui fait pas de mal ! (non, moi je suis pas comme eux, j'ai pas de bronchie !)

Tous semblait être passé mais voilà le moment de se mettre à table, et en toute franchise je ne sais pas ce qui fut le pire !

Le Repas 

Kisame et moi avons l'habitude d'être très silencieux pendant les repas, on à rien à se dire donc autant se taire et manger rapidement. Ah aussi nous préparons le repas chacun notre tour comme ça pas de dispute… et nous ne nous plaignons jamais !

Et ben il semble que ça ne soit pas pareil chez tout le monde… Car à peine Deidara goûta la première fourchette que son monologue débuta ! Monologue sur quoi ? Ben sur ma cuisine par exemple !

Ben oui ma cuisine n'est pas du niveau de « _notre très regretté Sasori _» qui faisait , il parait « _merveilleusement bien les courgettes farcies aux brocolis nouveaux_ ». Alors que mon hachis Parmentier je cite : «_ manque de sel, la viande devait être plus tendre, les pomme terres c'est sûr qu'elle ne sont pas nouvelle car la purée colle à moins qu'Itachi tu ne saches pas faire cuire de la purée en sachet ! _». Quoi il est pas content celui-là ? Mais pour qu'il se prend !

J'ai fermé mon poing autour de mon couteau et si Kisame ne m'avait pas arrêter, mon plat n'aurait pas été le seul à finir sur la tête de Deidara. Vous auriez du vois sa tête, les cheveux trempé dans purée «_ collante _» avec des bout de viande une partout sur le crâne et un air ahuri peint sur son visage ! Bon tout ça je l'ai pas vraiment vu c'est Kisame qui m'a raconté, mais bon… Faut dire que j'ai quitté la pièce sur le nerfs, en voyant tout en rouge (et Kisame en rouge il est vraiment pas beau, on le perds dans sa cape à coup sûr) Enfin à bout de force et de patience je me suis posé dans le Canapé c'était à Kisame de faire la vaisselle et le pauvre requin allait devoir supporter Deidara qui s'était mis en tête de lui racontait son enfance !

Et maintenant vous comprenez mieux le calvaire que l'on vit ? Et vous pensez que c'est fini ? Et ben non ! Attendez, vous n'avez pas encore tout vu !

La soirée

Et pour digérer rien de mieux que de se posait dans le canapé et d'ouvrir un livre ! Bon Kisame lui joue avec son poisson et parle à Marius, chacun ses loisirs. En tout cas ce soir là je me plongeait dans un livre que m'avait passé Zetsu avant de repartir deviné le titre ! Non ce n'est pas : « _Faire pousser une plante verte sans main verte _» ni : « _Comment ne pas oublier d'arroser ses plantes d'intérieur_ »… Ben il est vrai que je suis nul en jardinage, mais là Zetsu avait bien choisi son livre, allez vous voyez vraiment pas ? Non, ce n'est pas non plus le tome 4 du «_ Paradis du Batifolage _» (même si il me manque celui-là, … mais on peut pas tout avoir, je l'achèterai demain foi d'Uchiwa !) Bon ben puisque vous êtes nul en devinette voilà le titre : « **_Comment virer son Colocataire, en 10 leçons_**», ah oui c'était simple n'est-ce pas ! Bon reprenons là où nous en étions… donc je venais de finir le prologue quand les deux autres me rejoignent.

Kisame avait l'air encore plus abattu, qu'au début du repas, et, sans surprise, Deidara continué son monologue ! Kisame se tourna alors face à ce dernier et lui demanda de le laisser seul car Hervé avait besoin de silence. Le coup du piranha marcha ! Deidara laissa Kisame en paix et vint me rejoindre sur le canapé…

Sur le coup je maudit Kisame, il m'avait renvoyé l'autre dans les pattes ! L'autre en l'occurrence tenta de commencer une conversation, mais je fis celui qui était plongé dans son bouquin. Frustré notre « _ami _» alluma la télévision.

Je me retenais de lui dire d'éteindre tout de suite, mais je me doutais que les conséquence risquait d'être pire que la cause. Je me tus donc. Il allait bientôt être 20h50, et le film allait commencer, je fus tout de même curieux de savoir qu'est-ce que ce serait ! Et là malheur ! Mais il devenait fou à la télévision aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait ça ! A cette heure ci ! Comment si tout le monde aimait les **Bisounours** ! Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ? Si, si je vous assure, nus avons supporter les **Bisounours** toute la soirée !

Et si ça n'avait été que ça… Mais non ce n'était pas assez pour « _Monsieur le roi de l'Argile _», Il a fallut qu'il commente tout le film ! Et tout y est passé, mais alors tout : les doubleurs, le scénariste, les dessins, tout ! Au bout d'un moment il a même décidé de couper le son et de refaire les dialogues ! Je sais vous ne me croyez pas et pourtant… Il fallait voir ça de toute manière pour le croire. Ce mec est encore plus sadique que moi ! Et c'est peu dire !

Non me regardez pas comme si j'était un monstre, je suis peut-être en ce moment fou… bon d'accord plus sadique que moi c'est dur… mais là ! C'était du jamais vu ! Il voulait tous les faire exploser, bien sur ça marchait pas les **Bisounours** ça se fait que des bisous… il fut donc très énervé et comme vous vous en douter quand il est en colère il « _Explose _», et notre super télé écran plat, à donc rendu l'âme ce soir là.

La télévision cassé, Deidara a quitté le salon est s'en retourné dans sa chambre avec un vague :

« _Bonne nuit vous deux._ »

Là, j'ai espéré, espéré comme jamais ! Mon cauchemar allait-il prendre fin ? Pourrais-je enfin souffler ? Et ben… non ! Car monsieur ronfle comme personne ne ronfle ! Ma bibliothèque a dangereusement trembler, Kisame a attrapé Hervé et son bocal pour les mettre en sûreté, Moi je fixais le lustre qui tanguait tranquillement je priais pour qu'il ne tombe pas. (Imaginez, Itachi Uchiwa, criminel de rang S tué par la chute de son lustre ! Incroyable et ridicule, okai surtout ridicule !) Puis à un moment plus rien, le silence total, je pris… pour rien le voilà entrain de chanter !

Trop c'est trop ! Je me lève et entre dans sa chambre ! Et la stupeur ! Deidara est debout en caleçon, tenant dans sa main une paire de chaussette et le yeux clos ! Et oui le compagnon de Sasori est somnambule ! Sur le coup je me suis tue le en le réveillant puis j'ai pensé au « _Grand Patron _» et je me suis dit que je serais mort à l'heure au j'écris… J'ai donc refermé la porte avant qu'il me confonde avec unE Fan.

Avec Kisame, aucun de nous n'a dormi cette nuit là et le lendemain n'en fut que plus dur !

Le petit déjeuner

Avec Kisame nous avons l'habitude de nous lever tôt, il n'est pas rare qu'a 8 heures on s'entraîne, mais là on avait décidé d'attendre Deidara. Malheur sur nous, il émergea à 10 heures, la tête dans le seau se cognant à tous les murs. Il arriva cependant jusqu'à la cuisine et réussit à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Puis la voix toute enroué (Sûrement à cause de son « _concert_ » d'hier soir !) il me demanda candide :

« _Je peux avoir du thé vert des montagnes des plaines d'Honolulu ?_ »

Aïe, vous connaissez ça vous ? Non. Moi non plut mais là fatigué, je voulais pas l'entendre gueuler qu'il refusait son petit déjeuné tant qu'il aurait pas son thé… Je partis donc lui cherchait un produit de mon invention sous le regard discret de Kisame. Regard discret qui se transforma en regard meurtrier lorsque, avec mon kunaï, j'ai découpé un morceau de Marius. Pas le temps pour les états d'âme, ni une ni deux je met le morceau de Catcus dans un morceau de papier et dessus j'écris « **_thé vert des montagnes des plaines d'Honolulu_**», fier de moi je lui ai tendu.

Alors là, j'ai eut droit à tous les éloges possibles et imaginables ! J'étais le Sauveur ! Le prophète ! Un dieu ! Enfin je passe la liste.

Et moi j'avais de plus en plus de mal à ma calmer, j'avais hâte qu'il goût à ma décoction de cactus ! Tous les gestes qui suivirent me parurent ralentis. L'eau qui bout. Ledit thé qui infuse. Et la dégustation de Deidara, qui se finit lentement avant qu'il se tourne vers moi radieux et ajoute avec un parfait accent anglais :

« _It's the best tea that I have never drink !_ »

Je crois que j'ai courut hors de la planque pour rire à gorge déployée ! Non mais, trop fort, il me dit ça tout simplement, avec le petit doigt en l'air je vous pris, et un air de béatitude totale. Moi qui lui ai fait boire du Cactus, en parlant de Marius, j'ai eu de la chance ! Ben oui il est hors de danger donc Kisame ne me tuera et on pourra continué à faire à peu près équipe, comme avant quoi.

Enfin le petit déjeuner c'est fini, et Deidara allait quitter la cuisine si je ne l'avais pas stoppé en l'attrapant par l'épaule et lui désignant une éponge et une paire de gant de vaisselle. Notre « _Gentil Fan des Bisounours_ » trouva tout de même le courage de râler ! (il se lève en fin de matinée, il empêche les gens de dormir et il râle pour faire la cuisine ! Je crois que j'ai pas trop réfléchis, je me suis mis en colère et j'ai commencé à lui déballer toute ma haine et ça aurait pu continué longtemps si Kisame ne m'avait pas bâillonné et ordonner à l' « _autre _» faire la vaisselle illico presto !

L'entraînement

Nos entraînement ce déroule dans une petit clairière protéger des regard indiscret pas des parchemin de ninjutsu. Un coin plutôt sympathique avec lac et falaise, et pour le plus grand bonheur de notre colocataire de l'argile, je cite «_ d'assez bonne qualité, mais un peu humide pour une explosion splendide !_ » Comme si c'est explosion étaient splendide ou intéressante ! Mais je me gardais bien de faire une seule remarque…

Kisame et moi nous nous dirigeâmes vers le Lac, nous nous entraînions en marchant sur l'eau même si maintenant je réfléchis presque plus à mon contrôle de chakra, mais bon là n'est pas le problème, non ! Le problème il est là-bas près de la falaise. Là où se trouve l'argile de « _monsieur explosion_ », ce dernier avait justement l'air de très bien s'amusé ! Trop pour s'entraîner ? Avec ma très « _cher_ » face de Mérou nous furent piqué par la curiosité (étrange sentiment qui te pousse à faire des truc débile sans prendre gare aux conséquences qui en découle !) Enfin bon à pas feutrés nous le rejoignirent.

Devinez ce qu'il faisait ! Allait un petit effort ! Non, pas la sieste … Non pas des dessins sur l'argile mais on s'en rapproche ! Bon j'en ai assez de vous faire languir ! Et ben Il faisait des _Château d'Argile_, mais attention des châteaux grands luxes avec quatre tours, pont le vis, donjon meublé… enfin vous voyez le truc ! il en avait fait deux et il s'amusait à les faire combattre à coups de canons (mais c'est pas les pirate qui combattent comme ça ?) En tout cette guerre miniature l'amusait beaucoup, jusqu'au moment où il en eut marre et décidéa de les faire… Bingo ! Exploser !

Pas de chance pour moi, ce fut au moment où j'observait l'architecture du donjon d'un des château, je reçu l'explosion de plein fouet. Juste après Kisame et Deidara se roulaient par terre mort de rire, ils se tenaient les côtes et pleuraient tellement ils riaient. Moi je riais pas, mais alors pas du tout. Et pour comprendre leur état d'hilarité, je me penchais sur le lac et m'observais.

Et là horreur ! Mais alors c'est peu dire… L'explosion avait transformait ma coupe de cheveux de façon radicale ! Vous savez, je m'attache les cheveux au niveau de la nuque et laisse quelques mèches devant, classique et stylé quoi… et ben là j'avais la coupe… (j'ai trop honte de moi là !) … la coupe afro, des année 70 ! Tout était redressé sur ma tête ça faisait une véritable auréole noir. Noir, c'était aussi la couleur de mon visage, pour vous dire je fus obligé d'activer mes **Sharingan** pour voir où était mes yeux et comprendre l'ampleur du désastre ! Enfin la stupeur passé je me suis une nouvelle fois énervé !

Ben j'aurais put les tuer, mais je préféré les humilié dans leur rêve biensûr ! Eh ben quoi quand on a des **Sharingans Surdéveloppés** autant s'en servir, non ? Dans tous les cas j'ai transformer Kisame en poisson pané et il se faisait dévorer Momochi Zabuza, quand à Deidara il devenait la marionnette de Sasori et danser le French-Cancan devant tous les membres de l'Akatsuki (le pire c'était son caleçon rose bonbon avec des bisounours verts dessus !) Enfin vengé je les abandonnais là en rappelant à Deidara que c'était à son tour de cuisiner.

Venons en à ce repas !

Le repas de midi

Souvenez-vous, précédemment je vous racontais comment Deidara c'était inventer cuistot, ce fut donc avec beaucoup d'impatience que nous attendîmes sont repas ! Ben nous furent déçu ! Mais moi pas autant que Kisame…

Je vous explique ! Tous les midi c'est Poisson sinon la face de requin est pas contente, et si elle est pas contente c'est moi qui casque donc on se partage les corvées et menu… et le midi c'est poisson ! Mais là ça ressemblait à tout sauf à du poisson…

Avez-vous déjà vu un Kisame en colère ou simplement mécontent ? Non. Bien je m'en douter il plutôt content de se battre et comme on est toujours des super-vilain-méchant, ben il est toujours content… Donc un Kisame en colère c'est donc conseillé à la santé, ça peut taper, crier, mordre, déchiqueter, etc… bref vous voyez le tableau. Et ben justement je me trouver à ce moment là à la droite d'un «_ Kisame en colère_ » (pas de poisson, pas content la grande bête !)

Et oui les plat étaient entièrement végétariens : salade avec gaines germées, carottes cuites à l'étouffer et tofu sauce tomate, fromage blanc et sa sauce groseille ! Voilà le menu…

Tout de suite la face de Mérou éclata :

« _Et le poisson dans tout ça ? Il est où le poisson !_ »

Deidara leva les yeux au ciel et décréta que le tofu, c'est pareil mais en mieux… je suis resté septique. Il vanta tous ses bienfaits calorique, énergétique, gastronomique… Mais y avait rien à faire après la première bouchée je suis rester vert ! Oui vert, la couleur de mon visage qui ne disparut qu'après un rapide passage dans les W.C. (là l'odeur du désodorisant n'arrangea rien) Kisame lui se leva et voulut se faire cuire un… poisson pané, mais pour une raison cité plus haut il ne put se résigner à le faire cuire. Ben quoi j'y suis pour rien si mes gênes sadiques se sont réveillés plutôt que le repas !

Passons le repas… a non c'est vrai j'ai oublié de parler de ça… ça c'est moi qui fait la vaisselle, et oui ça m'arrive sinon la «_ maison _» serait remplie à ras-bord d'assiette et couverts sales ! Bref, je m'attelais à ma tâche avec mon sérieux habituel quand il débarqua dans la cuisine !

Qui ? Non, mais vous le faites exprès là, de qui je parle depuis le début de cette foutue lettre-testamment-règlement-de-compte-avec-moi-même ? Tiens quand je vous parle comme ça vous comprenez tout de suite ! Je suis donc si effrayant que ça ? Donc revenons à moi (vous excuserez mon égocentrisme plus tard !)

Il débarqua donc et se posa dans mon angle mort, appuyé contre la table. Je le devinais les bras croisés me relookant (très désagréable comme sensation, surtout venant de lui) Je frottait plus fort la casserole malgré qu'il n'y ait plus rien à frotter. Je sentait perler à mon front de grosse gouttes de sueur, mais je m'interdisais de me retourner. Ce fut lui qui commença à parler, pour me dire des imbécillité comme :

« _Les tabliers te vont bien, Itachi-kun!_ »

Ben oui, je porte un tablier lorsque je fais la cuisine ou la vaisselle, laver trois fois mes vêtements non merci ! J'ai donc un magnifique tablier blanc avec l'insigne Uchiwa fendu en deux (Comment ça tu espérer qu'il soit rose fushia avec des poussins et des grenouilles ! Tu me prend pour qui ? Je m'appelle pas Gai Maïto, moi !) Enfin, je sentit les bras me tomber ne me dite pas que … non, je vais plutôt vous dire ce qu'il ajouta :

« _C'est vrai ça mes tes fesses en relief et souligne ta taille._ »

Pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Hein, pourquoi les gars comme lui ne vont pas voir Kisame ? Pourquoi ! Non mais c'est pas vrai… Si il bouge un petit doigt vers moi je… et voilà ce qu'il rajoute :

« _Mais tu devrais en portais un rose fushia avec des poussins et des grenouilles !_ »

Là c'est sûr il se moque de moi ! Du moins c'est ce que je pensais, avant de le sentir bouger dans mon dos… Trop, là c'est la cerise sur le gâteau ! Je me suis retourné avec rapidité et l'ai assommé avec le plat, avant de quitter la cuisine et de m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour écrire cette Lettre !

La fin

Pourquoi « la fin » ? Parce que dans je ne sais dans combien de temps Deidara va se réveillé (certes avec une grosse bosse, ben oui le plat est en fonte…) et la je ne répondrais plus de rien ! Je me sens bien seul… Kisame s'est enfermé dans sa chambre avec Hervé et Marius, et il n'ouvre plus sa porte que pour sortir au toilette. En ce moment je regrette ma tendre Martine… Comment vous ne savez pas qui est Martine ? Mais on vous dit rien à vous ! Martine, ma mygale, mon amie… qui c'est tué en s'embrochant sur les épines de Marius… un Amour impossible entre Cactus et Mygale, c'est triste…

J'ai bien réfléchis (oui, je reviens à mon souci premier ! moi et moi encore !) Et il me reste je crois bien plus que deux choix :

- Tuer Deidara et fuir l'Akatsuki ! (Ben quoi on peut toujours rêver !)

- Supplier le « Grand Patron » pour qu'il envoie Deidara chez Zetsu ! (Comment ça je suis sans cœur ! Et mon cœur à moi, hein, qui y pense !)

Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux… je suis un peu perdu là… en tout ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire… attendez je viens de trouvez une nouvelle idée ! (je suis un génie !)

On m'a rapporté que là où arrivera cette lettre certaine personne au grand cœur ouvre des associations bienfaitrice, pour personnage malheureux comme…**l'ACMG**, c'est bien ça ? L'**Association Contre la Maltraitance de Gaara** ! Vous voulez pas ouvrir l'**ACMI**, après tout celui qui maltraita Gaara me maltraite en ce moment ! Quand dites-vous ? Vous envoyez des fonds au « _Grand Patron_ » et en échange il me libère de Deidara ! Comment ça impossible d'envoyer des fond chez nous ! Oh misère ! Que vais-je faire ?

Tiens me noyez dans l'alcool… non, ça coûte trop cher !

Euh… attendez c'était quoi déjà le bouquin que je lisais sur le canapé hier… le voilà ! C'était « **_Comment virer sont colocataire en 10 Leçons_** », et ça marche pour les colocataire qui regarde vos fesses ? Bon ben pas le choix… va falloir essayer !

Alors s'il vous plait, souhaitez moi bonne chance, car je risque d'en avoir besoin !

Merci de m'avoir prêter vos yeux à défaut de vos oreilles,

Itachi Uchiwa

_**Ben si avez pitié d'Itachi laissez un commentaire!  
Si vous avez bien ri, vous pouvez aussi!**_

enfin bref moi je me suis éclatée... donc ravi de voir que vous êtes passé 


	2. Chapter 2

_Et la vie n'est pas toujours rose même pour Itachi surtout quand Deidara débarque à la planque et sème la zizanie!  
Personnage un peu OOC, mais je préviens je n'aime pas Deidara... donc fan de se dernier s'abstenir (veux pas finir morte par un kunaï à cause de lui! . )_

Récit légèrement autobiographié... mais cherchez pas quels en sont les passages vous trouverez pas! XD 

**Chapitre 2: Comment Deidara me fit encore souffrir anvant de partir**

Un autre jour de ma vie

Oh ciel, mon appel a eu réponse ! Je suis content de savoir que le monde se préoccupe de moi (enfin une partie du monde). On m'a rapporté que vous vous étiez penché sur ma demande d'ouverture de l'ACMI, et même que **sai11** se portait volontaire pour sa présidence secondée par **Marataka**. Je vous remercierais bien, si j'avais un cœur, mais comme vous le savez, ce n'est pas vraiment mon cas. Un cœur, ça sert à quoi ? Souffrir, et quoi encore. Moi je me porte très bien sans !

Vous avez vu comment je souffrais, ah ben cela a enfin pris fin ! Non, par pitié ne vous réjouissez pas si vite… car mon calvaire a tout de même durer un moment. Bon d'accord vous ne le saviez pas, mais c'est la triste vérité. « **_Dei-dei_** » (de son petit nom) ne nous a pas laissé en paix, Kisame et moi, aussi facilement que je l'espérais… Il me serait trop long de vous raconter chaque jour de notre cohabitation, c'est pourquoi j'ai regroupé les passages essentiels à votre compréhension.

Bien je vais tenter de faire ça dans l'ordre chronologique (enfin il me semble, car lorsqu'il était là, j'avais plus vraiment la notion du temps…) Alors… ah oui, le jour où le «_Grand Patron_ » est venu nous voir !

Cela faisait deux jours que Deidara s'était installé dans notre planque. Pendant ce laps de temps il en avait profité pour refaire notre modeste intérieur, le résultat est discutable !(j'utilise le présent car c'est toujours d'actualité !) Maintenant les murs du salon sont recouverts d'un crépi d'intérieur aux teinte rose pâle et violet délavé (exquis !). Notre tapis blanc, est devenu bleu pâle et le mobilier a été repeint en jaune criard ! De plus Deidara nous a pris en traître, car il a choisi un jour où Kisame et moi devions partir en mission. Ben quoi, vous croyez qu'on vole pour gagner l'argent de l'Akatsuki ? Non, mais c'est quoi ces rumeurs ?! On prend des boulots, surtout en tant que chasseur de prime ! C'est plus marrant et ça rapporte plus ! Enfin bon, « _Dei-dei_ » a profité d'un jour comme celui-ci pour tout refaire, et quand nous sommes rentrés nous n'avons rien pu dire ni faire tellement nous étions assommés par tant de… couleurs !

En ce moment, vous vous demandez, où se situe le problème avec le « _Grand Patron_ » ? Ca va venir !

Nous voilà donc devant le fait accompli, encore abasourdis par notre découverte. Nous n'osions pas riposter ni nous demander d'où il avait eu les fonds nécessaires pour ces travaux titanesques ! Nous pénétrions doucement dans la pièce sans faire le moindre bruit. C'est alors que nous avons entendu des pas sur le palier ! Au Secours ! Voilà « _Le Grand Patron_ » !

Mais pourquoi donc est-il là ? La réponse est simple. Chaque mois, nous vérifions notre barrière genjustu (manquerait plus que les anbus de Konoha nous découvrent !)

Je ne peux vous décrire le visage qu'il prit devant l'exploit de Deidara. Son visage avait une teinte se partageant le violet et le vert. Je crois qu'il nous aurait fusillé du regard si ce dernier n'était pas restait bloqué sur le tapis ! Aussitôt nous nous précipitâmes avec Kisame pour le faire sortir de la caverne. Rapidement nous vérifiâmes chaque parchemin puis nous l'invitions à boire un verre. Une fois assis il commença à nous parler de l'autre raison de sa venu.

« _Itachi, malgré tout le respect que je te dois, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as emprunté autant d'argent à l'Akatsuki !_ »

Ma mâchoire tomba sur la table à laquelle nous étions accoudés. Tout en moi devait crier que je n'y comprenais rien ! « _Le Grand Patron_ » eut l'air mal à l'aise et il m'expliqua tout.

Nous, à l'Akatsuki, acceptons moult boulots et je suis plutôt du genre pécunier alors dépenser la somme de 1 000 000 de neurutos ! Comptez pas sur moi ! Cependant notre chef nous sortit le livre de compte et je pus vérifier de mes propres yeux que mon nom trôner en haut de la feuille, mais l'écriture n'était pas la mienne mais celle de « _Dei-dei_ » je m'emportais et rageais qu'il y avait un malentendu sur l'auteur de l'emprunt. « _Le Grand Patron_ » me fixa calmement et me dis qu'il en avait déjà parlé avec Deidara et que ce dernier avait plaidé sa cause en affirmant que j'avais utilisé le **Sharingan** pour recopier son écriture et le faire accuser ! Le rouge me monta aux joues, puis quoi encore ? C'est moi qui ai refait le salon peut-être ? (Bon d'accord je n'ai pas répondu comme ça au« _Grand Patron_ ») Avec un sourire triste il me dit qu'il ne pouvait savoir qui disait la vérité et que chacun de nous deux devrait rembourser la moitié de l'emprunt, soit 500 000 neurutos ! (je suis plutôt sûr qu'il voulait que l'on bosse encore plus avec Kisame et par dessus ça encore, il ne voulait pas entendre Deidara crier au scandale ! et ça je peux le comprendre…)

Enfin bon « _Le Grand Patron_ » repartit et nous laissa à nouveau seuls avec le déserteur d'Iwa !

Comme vous le constatez, avant de nous quitter il m'avait laissé un petit cadeau ! Mais ce n'est pas le seul ! Car nous avons fêté mon anniversaire.

Ben faites pas cette tête-là ! On a fêté mes dix ans à l'Akatsuki. Et oui dix ans déjà ! Enfin ya rien d'extraordinaire jusque là… Mais je vais vous raconter la soirée d' « _Enfer_ » !

Il était 21h. 33min. 33sec. Quand je rentrais exténuer d'une mission de bas étage, le moral à plat… les pieds trempés (la prochaine fois que je vais à Ame no Kuni je pense à prendre des chaussures fermées !) Enfin passons, à la limite de la rage je rentre dans mon nouveau salon tout bariolé (retenant une nausée persistante devant le tapis, vraiment laid) et là je découvre Kisame et Deidara assis à une table avec deux cadeaux posés dans mon assiette ! C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé le jour que nous étions. Je m'assis un petit peu calmé (juste de quoi ne pas tuer Deidara sur le champ) et ouvrit le premier cadeau, celui de Deidara.

Et devinez ce que c'était !

Non, pas de rouge à lèvres pour mettre avec mon vernis ! Pas non plus une brosse à cheveux Barbie… (comment ça Barbie ! Mais vous voulez mourir ou quoi !) Bon ben puisque vous êtes bêtes, je vais vous le dire… il m'a acheté… le Tablier jaune fluo Bisounours ! (Mais oui, rappelez vous de ma première lettre. Il adore les Bisounours et… souhaitait me voir en Tablier autre que blanc !)

Je restai muet ! Non mais il se prend pour qui celui-là ! je lui jette un regard vert de rage ! Il a le rose aux joues ! Et moi je vois rouge. Je suis dans une colère noire, mais je tente de calmer, pas le tuer maintenant, pas encore !

D'une main tremblante j'attrapai le paquet de Kisame, immédiatement je remarquai les mini-pores du cadeau et me sentis tout excité. Mon moral repartit en flèche ! Je déchire délicatement le papier histoire de faire durer le suspens. Puis fébrile je prends la petite boîte qu'il cachait et là je découvris une magnifique mygale ! Toute mignonne ! Rouge et noire avec deux yeux énormes et luisants. Je fus immédiatement sous le charme de : Martine II.

Un nom funèbre… Bref reprenons mon histoire.

Martine II et moi, on se plu tout de suite, elle fonça dans ma cape et se colla sur ma nuque. Toute douce elle chatouillait légèrement, c'était agréable ! Je lance un regard complice à Kisame, il avait compris que je m'ennuyais ferme, seul dans ma chambre avec mes livres et sans présence « féminine » (Bien que Deidara se soit proposer à plusieurs reprises pour me rejoindre la nuit…)

Mais comme je le dis « _Martine II_ » est un nom funèbre, et ma chère et tendre ne vécut pas plus d'une semaine dans notre humble demeure. Voilà comme la tragédie eut lieu :

Par un soir de lune rouge, je rentrais Martine II sur mon épaule. Tout était calme, nous avions passé une agréable soirée sans Deidara (qui avait du boulot ! Pour une fois !) L'autre Guignol parti, Kisame et moi devions nous occuper de sa Bestiole, le Hibou. Je rejoins donc ladite Bestiole et lui donnai sa bouffe… Mais voilà l'animal est aussi mauvais que le maître ! Aussitôt a-t-il remarqué Martine II, que ses yeux se sont ouverts tout grand. Il s'est redressé, soudain, très intéressé. Moi un peu fatigué, je ne remarquai pas immédiatement son changement d'attitude. Avec une vitesse impressionnante la Chouette tandis son cou et avec son bec goba Martine II (m'arrachant ma cape toute neuve sur tout le côté droit et me faisait légèrement saigner). Pendant un instant je ne comprit pas que Martine II était morte, je ne voulais pas comprendre en fait … Puis comme un coup de fusil ma colère explosa. Je me ruai à mains nues sur l'Oiseau, rapidement je lui balançai un Katon aux ailes pour pas qu'il puisse s'envoler puis je l'attrapais par le cou et l'étranglai à la force seule de mes jambes, mes poings martelant sa tête. La Bête criait et se débattait mais je ne lâchai pas prise. Puis elle réussit à me jeter au sol et tenta de me picorer ! (Attention le bec mesure 1m de large sur 1m de long !) Heureusement j'évitai avec assez de facilité ses coups. Je pu ensuite me redresser et la fixer dans les yeux ! Vous devinez la suite ! La pauvre Bestiole paya en partie pour son maître. Mon **Sharingan** se déchaîna contre le Hibou. Vider de tout force, je m'affalais par terre, le Hibou retourné à l'état d'Argile. Kisame me retrouva le lendemain endormi (et il sermonna sur ma façon d'utiliser mon **Dôjutsu**… )

Voilà la vie et la vengeance de Martine II !

Mais après cet épisode, je fus plus que jamais décidé à faire payer à Deidara le prix de son séjour !

C'est pourquoi je me rejetai à corps perdu dans la lecture du livre que m'avait offert Zetsu rappellez-vous ! « **_Comment virer son colocataire en dix leçons_** » et bien voilà ce qui arriva !

Je venais de finir le chapitre un du bouquin qui avait pour titre : « _Le dégout de la nourriture_ »

Il annonçait qu'il était facile de virer quelqu'un par la cuisine, aussi me suis-je lancé dans cette fabuleuse entreprise ! Sans en mesurer toutes les conséquences… 

Tout d'abord il me fallait récupérer une journée de cuisine, farouchement gardé par « _Dei-dei_ ». Je ne réussis cet exploit qu'après bon nombre d'essais peu concluant ! Enfin bref… il fallut ensuite faire les courses ! Au menu :

-Steak haché de thon, avec sa sauce au Tabasco  
-Topinambours surgelés accompagnés de betteraves cuites à l'eau  
-Camembert vieux de dix ans  
-Tarte aux prunes à la manière de ma mère (juste la peau et les noyaux restent)

De quoi ravir notre Gourmet !

Mais voilà je ne pensais pas que faire les courses pouvait être aussi difficile… Je suis parti vers dix heures, mais n'étant pas mère, je ne pouvais pas me douter que le Samedi était un jour de pointe en plus à cette heure-ci ! Me voilà cerné de toutes parts par des mômes dont la moyenne d'âge environnait les six ans… Et une bande de grandes sœurs et mères ! C'est vrai on m'a toujours dit que j'étais beau, mais j'eus l'occasion de le vérifier ! Un véritable essai de femmes me poursuivait, partout où j'allais ! Dès que je tournais à un angle un nouveau troupeau apparaissait devant moi, toujours plus gros, plus effrayant, plus… et les gosses qui se mettaient dans me pattes m'empêchant de fuir dignement (ils ont le don de te faire trébucher alors que tu t'éloigne droit comme un I). Enfin je réussis à atteindre la caisse (non sans être accompagné par toute la gente féminine du magasin) et planté au comptoir qui est-ce que je rencontre en vendeur ?

Deidara ! Le seul et l'Unique !

A croire que je suis maudit… Je lui tendis mes courses sans sourire guettant sa réaction. Il ne disait rien mais fixait intensément mes fans avec un sourire amusé en coin. Je me demandais à quoi il pouvait bien penser à cet instant. J'eus ma réponse peu de temps après lorsqu'en passant devant lui il me glissa :

« _Tes jolies fesses attire pas mal de monde mon bel Etalon._ »

Je virai au rouge immédiatement et me retournai vers lui. Il me fixait et son regard riait, il m'avait eu, j'avais réagi à sa provocation. Je voulais lui faire payer son affront de suite mais, une nouvelle horde de groupies sur rua sur moi. Imaginez Itachi Uchiwa, celui qui décima son clan, fuyant devant un regroupement de femmes excitées ! De l'improbable… et pourtant j'ai couru et vite, en plus pour leur échapper. J'ai enfourché ma bicyclette à la volée et pédalé comme un dératé. Enfin je suis rentré au repère où Kisame m'attendait en complice ( pas complice de Deidara hein, mon complice à moi ! ).

Il eut l'air surpris de me voir arriver comme une balle, et essoufflé, mais il eut la présence de ne rien dire, rien faire, me laisser récupérer en paix. Ensuite nous nous attelâmes à notre tâche : préparer un plat des plus infectes pour notre hôte. En peu de temps la cuisine empestait et moi je me faisais engueuler par Kisame car j'utiliser du poisson comme ingrédient principale du plan ! Non mais puis quoi encore !

Avez-vous déjà goûté du Steak Haché de thon ? Non ! Grand bien vous fasse… Un conseil : à réserver aux personnes à faire fuir.

Et pourtant Kisame et moi allions être obligé de partager son festin !

Après avoir fini la préparation de notre poisson, nous nous attaquâmes aux Topinambours et au tabasco. Nous avions versé une bonne quantité de ce dernier dans la sauce et Kisame fut désigné ( Comment vous m'accusez d'avoir tricher à Pierre-Caillou-Ciseaux, Moi ! Jamais de la vie… enfin si un peu… peut-être…) pour goûter ce plat. Euh comment expliquer clairement la suite des événements… Vous savez Kisame est plutôt bleu de peau…et ben là il vira au rouge… et puis .. Ah oui excellent ! Son affinité c'est Suiton ! Là vous êtes synchro avec moi, et donc notre Requin adoré cracha du feu ! Non sans blague une technique digne des Uchiwa, même Madara n'aurait pas fait mieux (là peut-être que j'exagère). En tout cas, le piège semblait fonctionner et plutôt bien.

Nous n'avons pas osé ouvrir le Camembert qui trônait seul derrière la vitre de la cuisine pour que les odeurs n'entrent pas. Un essaim de mouche voletait autour de ce dernier… rien de bien appétissant et je suis dégoûté rien qu'à l'idée de vous décrire « _La Chose_ ».

Enfin je fis la spécialité de ma Mère, prenant bien soin de respecter tout ses gestes, vous direz « _facile_ » pour un Uchiwa ! Et bien oui, car petit, je m'amusais à tout copier alors, même la cuisine.

Notre menu fut finalement achevé et nous attendîmes Deidara sagement dans le salon. Il rentra tard et sa première remarque de la soirée fut :

« _Pas eut trop chaud aux fesses Itachi-kun._ »

Etrangement je restai calme malgré le suffixe « -kun », qui m'aurait fait bondir en temps normal. Kisame lui aussi resta de marbre. Il invita ensuite Deidara à s'asseoir à table et à se mettre à l'aise. Le blondinet obéit assez heureux de cette intention. Mais il allait bientôt changer de tête ! Nous apportions vite les plats prétextant les raisons de température du plat pour cacher notre impatience. Il nous regarda bizarrement lorsqu'on lui expliqua qu'on nous ne voulions pas manger, Kisame prétexta un mal de ventre dû à des coliques saisonnières, et moi que j'avais fait un gros goûter. Nos excuses passèrent à force de supplications. Il commença par le poisson, tous ses gestes semblaient suspendus en plein vol. La fourchette rejoint sa bouche avec une lenteur exagérée par notre impatience, elle-même décuplée par notre soif de vengeance. Le morceau de Thon finit par rencontrer ses fines papilles gustatives qui réagirent immédiatement. Son visage se crispa, ses pupilles se rétrécirent et il déglutit avec peine, mais, ne voulant pas paraître impoli, se retint de faire un commentaire et sourit. Je sentis un profond sentiment de déception teinté de colère m'envahir cependant j'attendais sagement le moment fatidique où il allait goûter la sauce des Topinembours !

Il ne fut pas long à atteindre ce moment, délaissant le Steack Haché de Thon le jeune déserteur d'Iwa se tourna vers nos précieux légumes. Ma vengeance s'avançait à pas de loup. Les dents de la fourchette rencontrèrent délicatement la cousine du cœur d'artichaud qui s'écrasa sous sa pression. Comme une éponge, la Topinembour se gorgea de sauce pimantée. Pendant un instant j'eu pitié de Deidara, mais mon côté sadique se réveilla lorsque sa triste langue, habitué aux petits plats soigneux de son hôte, fut foudroyée par le Tabasco. Immédiatement ses yeux furent injectés de sang, son visage s'empourpra, ses mains se crispèrent sur le manche de ses couverts. Une pulsion sadique monta en moi, je voulais qu'il souffre encore plus ! Candide, je lui proposais un verre d'eau, connaissant parfaitement ses effets indésirables avec le piment. Sans réfléchir Deidara m'arracha le verre des mains et le but d'un trait, je dissimulais difficilement le sourire mauvais qui tentait de percer mes lèvres. Quelques secondes plus tard mon « _tendre Dei-dei_ » suffoquait sur la table tel un poisson hors de l'eau. Il ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme une carpe. Ses mains crispées, enserraient sa gorge. Il était pathétique !

Nous le laissions ainsi quelques minutes avant de lui tendre un morceau de pain (rassis évidemment !) Puis nous lui proposâmes de passer au dessert, mais à peine le Camenbert franchit le seuil du salon qu'il nous pria d'éloigner « _Cette Chose Puante_ » .N'insistant pas, nous lui servîmes le dessert. Il goûta le plat avec appréhension et le repoussa après sa première bouchée une grimace d'horreur au visage.

Je savourais ma vengeance, certain d'être débarrasser de lui. Mais il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué ! Le lendemain de nouveau en pleine forme Deidara nous annonça fièrement que dorénavant il se chargerait de tous les repas, en d'autres mots cela signifiait l'arrivée tyrannique de Tofu et Légumes vapeurs !

Cet échec me dégoûta tout simplement du Bouquin qui, comme vous auriez put le deviner, finit carbonisé ! Kisame eut toutes les peines du monde à me calmer, je voulais brûler Deidara avec mon bouquin alors évidemment je m'attirais des ennuis ! Mais à ce moment là j'étais loin de me douter que la chance aller tourner !

Par un magnifique soir, alors que je promenais seul au clair de Lune, une présence me troubla. La personne était très forte pour avoir réussi à duper mon instinct, mes capacités de détection fonctionnant maintenant par quasi-réflexe. Je me retournais brusquement et me mis en garde, c'est alors que la voix du « _Grand Patron_ » retentit dans ma tête :

« _Du calme Itachi, ce n'est que moi et le futur coéquipier de Deidara_ »

S'il ajouta quelque chose je n'entendis rien, je restai bloqué sur trois mots « _Coéquipier de Deidara_ » ! Enfin ! J'allais être débarrassé de lui ! Enfin ! Il allait quitter notre repère ! Enfin ! Tout reviendrait à la normale ! Je me retenais de bondir au cou du nouvel arrivant.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs étrange. Il était assez grand et son visage était caché par un étrange masque où se trouvait un unique trou au niveau de l'œil droit. Il avait d'épais cheveux noirs en bataille et une étrange impression de gaieté s'échappait de ce ninja. Comme les membres de L'Akatsuki, il portait le long manteau noir et sang et à sa main brillait l'ancienne bague de Sasori.

Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de moi et me dévisage de son unique œil, que je tentai d'apercevoir mais rien n'y fit, vexer j'attendais que « _Grand Patron_ » m'ai rejoint. Ses immenses yeux mauves se posèrent sur moi et je sentis sa terrible puissance m'écraser, d'un coup j'eus peur ! (eh oui ça m'arrive aussi, quoi ! je porte pas un uniforme bleu rouge et un slip jaune par dessus ! … comment vous avez pas reconnu Superman ? Honte à vous !) Et il prononça ce que je craignais :

»_ Si Deidara en était mort… Tu sais ce qui te serait arrivé par la suite, Itachi… Je sais qu'il est … comme il est… mais nous ne pouvons nous passer de lui ! Donc tu vas stopper tes ardeurs meurtrières ou je te mets avec lui à perpétuité !_ »

Dommage il n'y avait pas d'appareil photo, car je suis sûr que mon visage s'est décomposé, a blêmit, rougit verdit… tout ce que vous voudrez ! Mais il l'a fait. Le « _Grand Patron_ » fut secoué par un fou rire tel que je voulus partir sous terre, mais j'en fus incapable. Puis il déposa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit signe de le suivre pour me présenter le nouveau. Devant lui il me glissa à l'oreille d'une voix qui me fit frissonner :

« _Aucune question, réflexion… sur lui ou son passé ! Sinon il s'appelle Tobi._ »

Troublé, je tendis la main à ce Shinobi que le mystère entourait. Sa poigne était franche et vigoureuse, mais j'eus l'étrange sentiment qu'il m'observait sous son masque et je résistais à lui dire mes quatre vérités. Cependant le regard du « _Grand Patron_ » m'interdisait toute tentative. Je l'ai encouragé ensuite à me suivre pour rejoindre les deux autres.

Le dénommé Tobi stoppa net à l'entrée, je me surpris à savourer ce moment de plaisir sadique avec une délectation qui me manquait ! Une fois nos chaussures déposées sur le palier, ils me suivirent à l'intérieur. Le « _Grand Patron_ » toujours aussi … je ne sais pas quel adjectif user ici, mais vous devinez sûrement ! Une nouvelle fois son regard rencontra le tapis (Eh oui il suffit d'un tapis super moche pour lui couper tous ces moyens ! mais le répétez pas à tout le monde sinon je suis un homme mort… et j'ai toujours pas connu l'Amour ! … ouhla je m'égare là !) Tobi, lui, tournait la tête dans tous les sens, histoire de ne louper aucun exploit de « _Dei-dei_ ».

Kisame arriva alors en serviette ! Le pauvre Deidara avait finit toute l'eau froide et il avait dût prendre une douche chaude, je vous raconte pas l'horreur pour notre Requin fétiche. Dès qu'il aperçut le « _Grand Patron_ » il s'agenouilla et lui demanda de l'excuser pour sa tenue. Il serra ensuite la main du nouveau venu et quitta le salon pour revêtir des vêtements plus décents. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une légère (mais très très légère) compassion pour mon frère d'arme.

Deidara débarqua ensuite de sa chambre, les cheveux défaits et la marque de l'oreiller sur la joue. Les grognements de mécontentement de Kisame l'avaient réveillé et curieux de savoir ce qui causait tant de souci à son colocataire, il était venu dans le salon. Le « _Grand Patron_ » eut l'air vraiment très surpris, mais ce n'était rien face à « iDei-deii » qui avait perdu la parole. Notre ami du village de la roche partit en courant dans la salle de bain où il se donna un coup sur le visage avant de venir nous retrouver au salon.

Nous étions donc cinq ! Dans le minuscule salon de notre triste repère. Faut dire qu'il n'est prévu que pour deux à la base… même si depuis quelque temps on y vivait à trois ! Le « _Grand Patron_ » prit place sur le fauteuil, Tobi et Kisame se posèrent sur le canapé et moi sur le pouf. Ah oui Deidara, ben… il voulu s'asseoir sur mes genoux puis il se ravisa et s'assit sur le canapé entre les deux autres. Je distinguais clairement un mouvement de recule de la part du nouveau mais il n'osa faire de commentaire.

Enfin installés, nous commencions la discussion. Le « _Grand Patron_ » parla rapidement de notre mission final, de Kyubi et des autres. Il fit la comptabilité des gains de chacun d'entre nous Kakuzu étant largement en tête suivit par Kisame et Hidan, moi et Deidara voguions en bas du tableau toujours en négatif… Puis il présenta lui-même le nouveau, il le décrit comme l'héritier d'un grand pouvoir, qu'il devait encore garder secret, il le décrit comme un peu paresseux. Ledit Tobi se tortilla mais ne dit rien. Puis le « _Grand Patron_ » nous expliqua où Deidara et le dernier venu allaient partir, La Frontière de Kumo et Iwa. C'est-à-dire loin, très, très loin de nous ! Je voulais sauter au coup du Grand Chef et embrasser Kisame. Deidara me lança un regard déçu puis se tourna vers Tobi l'air innocent.

La soirée se poursuivit et Tobi s'endormit à trois reprises devant les monologues de « _Dei-dei_ », ce dernier s'exaspérait à chaque fois. Puis ils partirent tous les trois vers le nouveau repaire des deux hommes. Avec Kisame nous profitâmes de cet instant de paix, lui pour s'occuper de Marius le Cactus qu'il avait délassé sans s'en rendre compte, et moi pour me plonger dans le tome 4 de ma série préférée où l'action était à son comble au moment où j'avais rencontré celui qui me fit vivre un véritable cauchemar !

Maintenant vous savez tout, ou presque… car cette lettre à été écrite en deux fois !

Oui, en deux ! Fois. Car un jour elle disparut de mon bureau, j'en parle avec Kisame qui m'annonce fièrement et comme si c'était tout à fait normal :

« _Tu l'as sûrement carbonisé dans un de tes fréquentes colères !_ »

Comme si j'étais un pyromane ! Enfin bon, j'ai mené ma petite enquête et savez-vous où elle était ?

Bingo ! Chez Deidara, qui pensait avoir volé mon journal intime. Bref j'ai pu récupéré ma lettre puis la compléter et la voilà maintenant devant vous, comme une preuve que même les méchants peuvent souffrir !

Je remercie tout ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire ces quelques (enfin deux) lettres dans lesquelles je vous contais mes malheurs. Mais rassurez vous ! Maintenant je serais plus méchant que jamais, plus cynique que je ne l'ai jamais été et je chérirais Kisame comme personne… enfin je ferait tout pour rester avec lui… enfin en frère d'arme évidemment… ne vous imaginez rien d'autre ! Sinon je viens moi-même vous corriger !

Itachi Uchiwa, Konoha, un certain jour après l'écriture du début de la lettre.

_Et ben il m'en a fallut du temps pour poster se foutu Chapitre..._

Bon avez vous ri ou pleurer, ou encore pleurer de rire?

Voulez vous me tuer, ou me laissez en vie pour que j'écrive encore un peu ? (Leen entre autre doit avancer... je m'y attache promis!)

Bon le zones autobiographiques quand même:  
Le steack haché de thon  
Le fromage (même si dans mon cas c'était de la "Ptafine")  
La tarte aux prunes de ma mère... (réellement immangeable!)  
La perte du chapitre retrouver ensuite

Voilà, je remercie tous ceux qui ont poster un commentaire et qui m'ont motivé pour la suite!

MERCI!


End file.
